


Art for 'For the Greater Good'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Maiming, Mild Gore, Missing Limbs, Mutilation, Only in the 1st chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017 that inspired the fic,'For the Greater Good'ByAmonae





	1. (if you are disturbed by any of the aformentioned tags please feel free to skip to chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First image I drew for the Cap RBB 2017. 
> 
> My initial concept for this overall idea was a what if of MCU during the Captain America: Civil War movie. Watching that fight scene with Bucky and Tony going hand to hand I though how much Tony relied on dumb luck that he had grabbed the gun before it discharge into him and what would happen if he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter specifically: it contains an injury though not terribly graphic (as that had even made me uncomfortable) it does contain blood and disturbing qualities. I compromised on this image as much without being unrealistic but also without showing too much but kept the nature of the injury clear.
> 
> Note that the 2nd image in the next chapter has no warnings and should be suitable to look at if people would rather bypass the 1st.

 

 

 

I went through several iterations of this image and each one was too graphic in the positions I had them in. I decided that perhaps I should change the focus onto the expressions instead of the moment of realistic trauma. 

In a way it kinda made it worse because its far more emotive.

When I was drawing the severed part of the limb I found it too gory even for me, so i decided to hide it under the sleeve. I researched to make sure that the caliber would be enough to do close to that kind of damage (in theory) so take that with some salt.

It was overall good practice to draw.

Bucky is also standing over him and you can slightly see his leg and the shadow he casts.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagining further down the line at what could happen in the 'what if' scenario I thought up, perhaps some resentment and anger would be present in Tony if he had lost his hand and that he might be more inclined to play it serious when searching for Bucky and Steve if relatively the same choices were made during the movie to affect the ending outcome.

 

 

This image started off by me liking the theory of Avengers Academy Tony and if his gauntlet he has on is actually a prosthetic hand which has some evidence to it given some of his dialogue. I liked the idea and decided it would fit into this what if scenario. So respulsor equipped prosthetic hand was go. I had to change the colour up though because it would look too much like an ordinary gauntlet hand.

As for the intents of this image, I wanted to show the betrayal and resentment in Tony and how he would focus this into Bucky and to a lesser, Steve. I will say this has no intentions of hating on Bucky I just wanted a parallel between Bucky and him with their missing limbs and being manipulated into the positions they were by other people. I also wanted to show a slightly crazed version of Tony that his teammates thought they knew but didn't really. You saw it there in the original Iron Man movie briefly.

The Iron man helmet reflects a smoking hole in Bucky's wanted poster.

Steve's head-shot is in the background on a wanted poster too.

Also interesting art fact, the Ironman helmet's frown lines mimic that of Tony/RDJ.


End file.
